The present invention relates to a system which delivers a file on a network, and particularly relates to a file delivery system and method for delivering a file with changing a display style of the file depending on a function of a receiving terminal and a situation of a viewer.
Files which are delivered on networks including the Internet have been heretofore prepared and delivered without particularly concerning about display functions of terminals on the receiving sides and situations of viewers. Namely, each file is delivered by determining a display resolution, colors and the like on the assumption that the terminals on the receiving sides can display the file in a predetermined style.
Recently, files delivered through networks are received by devices having various levels of graphics functions, such as game machines and mobile phones. However, the files delivered on networks cannot be displayed on screens sometimes, or even if the contents can be displayed, the displayed files are difficult to be read, depending on conditions of receiving sides (display functions of terminals and situations of viewers). It is because the files are prepared without taking display functions of receiving terminals or visually handicapped viewers into consideration. For example, color-blind persons are difficult to read screen displays depending on some coloration.
It becomes a significant obstacle to supply equal services to users that such files are delivered from public Web servers or the like.